Loose Cannons
by XxArtificializedxX
Summary: thoughts and predictions on loose cannons in tf prime. Prowl has gone rouge, and Jazz and Ironhide have teamed up to try to help "fix" him.
1. Chapter 1

Prowl! We know yer here, just come out already!" ... No answer. A rock tumbled down the rough terrain-ed slope. Ironhide and Jazz tensed as they got ready to shoot, they stood there back to back for about a minute until they were assaulted from the open air above them,shot Jazz with an acid spraying shuriken ( I based Prowl on animated and G1)then wrestled with Ironhide to the ground then tried to slit his face plate with a normal shuriken but was met with a blast from Jazz's plasma blaster ( I just made this up on the spot... Sorry! ) Prowl turned to flee but found he was in the middle of both Ironhide and Jazz, out of options Prowl let a low warning growl and then tried to engage in hand to hand combat with Ironhide. But predicting Jazz would try something he flipped positions with Ironhide. But Ironhide, getting shot in the back, was sent flying across the rough terrain as Prowl fled to north towards Jasper, Nevada.

"Ay! Man you ok?" Jazz ran over to help his friend Ironhide

"Ya" He grunted

"Sorry about tha' friendly fire back there." Jazz said guiltily.

"Naw, it's all good. Ironhide said as he look north to where Prowl had run off to. "Looks like he got away again..."

" hope we get to him before he hurts himself..." Jazz sighed sadly as they started walking north to where Prowl ran off to.

Autobot base

"Hey! We"re getting 3 new energy signatures!" Ratchet said with a trace of annoyance.

Everyone let out a groan, ever since the Optimius - Orion incident everyone had been dead out tired; not to mention M.E.C.H. And Bumblebee's t-cog. They were hoping the troubling incidents would die down a little.

"Alright team, roll out." even Optimus's voice broke a little on the end. Bumblebee chirped and buzzed trying to get everyone's spirit up.

"Bumblebee's right!" Raf piped up, " for all we know it could be some fellow autobots!"

" Yah... Who knows" Bulkhead sighed wearily then transformed and the autobots headed to where the signal was coming from.

"Man 'ah wish we had an alt. mode alreadeh'" Jazz sighed Ironhide and him had been chasing Prowl for the last few lunar cycles. He was pretty worried; he and Prowl had been best friends since they were sparklings, but ever since that INCIDENT Prowl had gone rouge. But he knew there was someway to get the old prowl back, he was positive.

Prowl needed a disguise, an . He quickly found an abandoned police car then quickly scanned and transformed. It was a sleek police car. But he quickly noticed his autobot insignia stuck out to much so he quickly ripped it off and transformed and drove into the city as it was left on the grass next to the other police car.

"Split up,Bumblebee and I will go after the 2 energy signatures; Arcee and Bulkhead, you guys will go after the one alone. Be careful everyone."

There everyone split up into their groups to go after the new energy signatures.

Prowl growled as he noticed he was being followed. he couldn't afford to get caught. Well that's what part of him thought, the other part just wanted to be free stop running away and hurting the people he cared for. But the real part of Prowl was so confused, his body betrayed all his real thoughts, even most of his processor betrayed him telling his body to do things he didn't want to do. That little part of him felt like a bird in a cage.

Arcee and Bulkhead had been tailing the police car for over 10 minutes and they couldn't report any suspicious activity. He/she started to drive in the desert. Both Arcee and Bulkhead tensed, they both knew a fight was coming, and it wasn't going to be easy,

:: I think we have the new energy signature, not sure if its an autobot or if we would need backup. ::

Arcee commed the rest of the autobots while watching the mysterious police car as it kept driving. Until it speed up then made a u-turn to face them and transformed and got down into a defensive position. Both the autobots transfomered and got ready to attack, when Bulkhead noticed the mech standing in front of him was the autobot that had gone rouge after a decepticon attack a few earth months ago.

"Arcee, be careful! This mechs rouge , there might be something wrong with his processor." Bulkhead pointed out. " How do you know this?" Arcee inquired. " a few months before we came to earth, there was a huge scale assault on one of the autobot bases. They captured some of the top ranked 'bots there. His name 's Prowl and he was one of the only survivors, and after the incident he went rouge."

" So you want to take him to ratchet."

"So you follow what I'm saying?"

" sure lets get this over with." Arcee said and they both charged at Prowl. Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball at him, but Prowl easily dodged it and shot a rocket at him and another at Arcee. Arcee dodged and continued to shoot at him dodging as many as he could but getting hit occasionally, he threw an acid spraying shuriken at her. Arcee, not know that it sprayed acid just dodged it but got hit on the back with a spray of acid as she screamed in pain as she tripped and fell. " What in the pit was that?" she hissed in pain. Bulkhead charged once again at Prowl But this time tackling him to the ground. Struggling Prowl tried to get the bigger mech off of him. But wrestling a mech that was both taller and bulkier than was hard. " easy there, we're just trying to help, we just want to help!"

" careful bulkhead! His star- thingys spray ac-" Bulkhead yelled in pain as both prowl and him were sprayed with acid. Bulkhead jumped up as Prowl got got up and hissed in pain and transformed and retreated. As Prowl retreated Bulkhead fell down. Most of his chassis was covered in acid, it was quickly melting all that it touched. Panicked Arcee tried wiping some off but only succeed in taking off a little of of the sides of it and scorching her arm with acid

:: Rachet bulkhead needs medical assistance, we need a ground bridge, now!" a ground bridge appeared in a few nanoclicks. Arcee dragged bulkhead through the ground bridge and onto the operating table. " how in the pit did this happen?" " rouge autobot, acid star-thingy," Arcee tried to explain but was at loss for words. Ratchet quickly examined Bulkhead and began to work on him.

Optimius and bumblebee on the other hand had no problem. They had met Jazz and ironhide on the outskirts of Jasper, still in bi- pedal mode.

"Optimus! Long time no see." Jazz exclaimed.

" old friends, what brings you here to earth?" Optimus asked.

" We are trying to track down prowl and help fix him." Ironhide responded "He has gone rouge, we think it has something the deceptions did to him while they had him prisoner." Jazz explained sadly. Bumblebee excitedly chirped and beeped. "you can? That would be a bunch of help!" Bumblebee sent beeps and chips into his comm requesting a ground bridge.


	2. Lost memories

Loose cannons: chapter 2

Big thanks to Yokai Hebitori, for giving me the support for the story, and being the first one to review.

Arcee sent a ground bridge as soon as it was requested then a few nano-click later Bumblebee came through with Optimus Prime, and two strangers. "Who are they?" Arcee questioned.

"Allies from the autobot base near Cybertron-" Optimus was cut off by Bumblebee exited beeps and chirps As Jazz looked around the main base area.

" Wait, he's not by chance -" Arcee was now the one being interrupted.

"The rouge autobot, Prowl?"Bulkhead was also getting exited now.

"Wai', how did ya know?" Jazz asked now interested. Bulkhead pointed to his chest plates. "Ohhh… Ouch looks like he got to you" Jazz winced at the sight of it, though it wasn't his first time seeing something like that. He in fact had experienced it before, while in battle.

(Yes, that's right, flashback time)

It was the heat of the battle, All the front line soldiers were fighting their heart out for their bonded and sparklings. Bombs exploded Left right, everywhere, clanks of the hard autobot and decepticon alloy being hit against each other. One soldier offlined, then another. Prowl had pulled himself up, putting his servo to his temple. Felling strange, Prowl paused to evaluate his opponent in front of him. Bulk, was the first that came to his mind, so bulky the 'bot in front of him was maybe even two times bulkier than himself. (considering prowls not that bulky at all) As he took a few nano-clicks to make a battle strategy, his opponent lunged at him with every intention to offline. He dodged easily and threw a acid shuriken at it struck the enemy ,his opponent face seemed to fade and morph into someone elses… someone else very familiar. His opponent lip components started to form a word and a look of hurt. As the acid sunk into him, everything stoped, the enemy turned into Jazz.  
>"No, I didn't mean, I'm so sorry" Prowls voice dripped with guilt. Jazz's chest plates and torso was covered in acid. Jazz let out a cry of pain as his optics slowly dimmed, for Jazz had been battling for the whole time and had already suffered a few heavy hits. Prowl urgently picked up Jazz and ran back to the base as the decepticons were slowly dying down, even the mighty Megatron was starting to tire. But then again so was Optimus. Prowl looked back as he saw Optimus slam Megatron to the ground with a thundering pound to the helm.<p>

"Decepticons! RETREAT" Megatron's voice boomed. He knew he couldn't take much more.

Prowl had almost made it back to the haven as something that hit the back of his body. It burned like hot oil being poured on to the sensitive wiring inside him. He fell and his body writhed in pain.

"Hah, how 'bout a taste of your own medicine?" Prowl heard a loud snicker behind him as he tried to pick Jazz up and flee. "Here, I'll give you the count of ten to run" Prowl looked back and quickly got up, then started running with all the energy he had left. Prowl had just got into the autobot territory as he felt himself fall and wires wrapped around him. He fell into stasis as he saw it happen to Jazz as well.

By the time Prowl awoke Jazz was patched up and he was being examined by Ratchet.

"wha? What happened?" Urgency overcame him "How is Jazz, is he ok?" He still felt the guilt.

"Yes he is fine, But what about you? What happened out there? Jazz said you threw an acid-star –thingy at him" Ratchet questioned him. Prowl sighed with relief .

" I don't know, I saw him as an enemy and I thought he was trying to offline me-" Ratchet cut in and linked a wire to the back of his helm.

"wait a nano-click, I'm going to try to access your memory banks to see what happened. Ratchet watched in awe and mumbled under his breath. As it ended Ratchet was still stuck trying to figure out how that could have happened. "I'm going to have you just rest for a little while, I'm guessing it was just a blow to the helm." But Ratchet knew it wasn't just that. The decepticons wanted Prowl, but…Why? He was stuck on that for some time when Prowl stood up ready to get back to his quarters " Just don't go outside of base" Ratchet for safety measures.

Jazz was walking around the med-lab waiting for ratchets thought on Prowl. Ratchet, gnawing on the digit; was still trying figure out what happened to Prowl. Rewinding Prowl's memory banks over and over. Then suddenly Jazz noticed something. "Hey doc, what's the timing on his memory banks?" Ratchet changed screens and found there was a full 6 hours. ( I don't know the cybertronian time terms… sorry!) " What in the pit happened here?" Ratchet questioned himself.

"What? Doc" Jazz asked eagerly.  
>"There's a large time gap in his memory banks" Ratchet mumbled and muttered a lot of nonsense under his breath, until reaching and urgent high note. "Quick go get Prowl!" He loudly roared. Jazz immediately understood the problem and he dashed through the halls to find Prowl.<p>

IN PROWLS QAURTERS

Prowl was blinded, he saw nothing but darkness, he panicked as he felt wires wrap around him once more as he struggled to get free. He groaned as it tightened around him. He fought with all his might as the creature would not back off. He screamed for help but he found his vocalizer had been deactivated too. "This cannot be happening," he thought angrily. " one thing after another , PRIMUS, DO YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH?" His possessor became clouded with darkness as he heard Jazz's pounding at the door. It opened and Prowl was able to catch one last glance at his best friends face until falling into stasis

Jazz could well remember the acid and the guilt of how he let Prowl be kidnapped, and he knew damn well he was going to help get him back and change him. Suddenly he felt a large jolt at his side. It was Ironhide, the small autobot group had managed to somehow track Prowl.

"All right team, let's get movin'!" Jazz felt a newborn confidence in his spark as the ground bridge opened. They ran through and hoped for the best. As the ground bridge opened on Prowl 's side and he was already ready for the attack. Suddenly a strong surge came through his system, shaking his frame. Images of a past memory, awaking his (real) processor out a deep recharge. Cooling lubricants (I think?...Right?) to his optics as they flickered from red to light blue ; ready to plurge he ( The rouge Prowl part- thingy ) regained himself, and right before the small group of autobots came through the ground bridge, he sped off in the distance.

Jazz came through and ran as fast he could to catch him, even though he knew it wouldn't help much. Jazz screamed in anger for the lack of speed and power he had to get Prowl back. As he slowed down he felt nets shoot across him trying to capture the sleek police car; as it caught on to Prowl it gave a mild shock to his systems. Prowl transformed into his bi-pedes mode and got the tangled mess off of him, as he finally got it off him, Jazz tackled him and wrestled him to the ground. " Prowl,…Prowler-It's meh- ARGHH" As Jazz tried to pin down the tactician down to the ground he noticed a star shaped object protrude from Prowls servo. He knew it all too well he got off as fast as he could, but all of a sudden fast wasn't fast enough as it sprayed acid and got all over Jazz's servo and arm. Doubling over in pain he saw out of the corner of his optics, he saw Prowl's optics line with cooling lubricants and run off again.(He can't transform, the shock to his systems.. yeah) Bumblebee was the first to catch up to Jazz, (He is a pretty fast sprinter) Beeping with worry, he sent a message to base requesting for medical assistance. Optimus was the second to arrive. "Ke-eep going after hi-im, it-s mo-" he tried to cradle his servos in his lap, as they stared at him uselessly. "more imp-ort …ant-PRIMUS!" Jazz doubled once again as the acid seeped even deeper. Optimus transformed into his muscular and nice-rimmed-truck alt. mode and sped off after Prowl into the crevices in the towering canyons of Jasper,Nevada.

OK…whew, so this is not a PxJ fict. I just really wanted to give the idea that they were really tight buddies. You know, ok so please review, I worked really hard on this fict. And again another BIG thanks to Yokai Hebitori for keeping me going! Oh yeah, and if anyone has any ideas feel free to share them with me! …. I hope….

~ XxArtificializedxX


	3. Chapter 3

Hey... Sorry I updated at all for the past week, just been really busy and stressed. But here's chapter 3, I hope you like it, even though I made Knockout really sadistic, but from now on I will update more often.

~enjoy

Optimus transformed and raced off towards Prowl, after Bumblebee carried (or lugged with extreme care) into the ground bridge. He sped up to the fastest speed his engine could handle, and kept at this speed until he came close to Prowl. Once he did, He leaped and transformed into his bi-pedal mode, right in front of Prowl; Prowl stopped and transformed as well, then took a good 3 steps away from the Autobot leader.

"Prowl, stop this madness and come with me peacefully." Optimus begged in a demanding tone. Trying to reassure Prowl his intent wasn't to hurt him. Prowl's optics scanned the area around trying to calculate an escape route. Battle computer whirling, he tried to concentrate on a battle plan, if it did not succeed. But what Prowl didn't succeed in noticing was Optimus' warnings, as Optimus tackled him to the ground. Optimus caught Prowls servos, making sure he couldn't access to his acid-shurikens. Prowl, tired of struggling, was forced to resort to biting, as he bit as hard as he could into the servo keeping his two servos held up. Optimus obviously not expecting that, accidentally loosened his grip on Prowl's scarred wrists, and was hit by a hard force to his helm. Knocking Optimus down for enough time, so Prowl could get ready for the fight that was about to go down.

* ~ On the Nemesis ~*

" My, my. Look who's come to visit his master." Knockout mused to himself as he monitored the familiar energy signature's movements on the screen. "What shall I do with you?"

" You really are one messed up mech." Breakdown said and made a mock disgusted face. Knockout just chuckled to himself quietly, as he got up to ask permission to go out and find a certain someone. As Knockout approached the main control room he overheard arachnid trying to get megatron to listen to her. Knockout chuckled to himself, as arachnid hissed at him.

" My lord, permission to retrieve... A source of valuable information." knockout gestured to his old experiment.

Megatron, being reminded of it, smirked as he approved.

" Permission granted"

Knockout smirked as he locked on the coordinates and opened the ground bridge, with a little spring in his his step he walked through.

Optimus arose and Prowl, not sure of what to do stepped back a little. Battle strategies flooded his head, but none seemed very down to earth. Optimus, inching forward and activating his weapons, while Prowl inching away and activating his own set of cannons. But surprisingly it was Prowl who made the first move, using the element of surprise. Launching himself and his missiles towards Optimus, easily evading the missiles, Optimus also charged towards Prowl. Both of them exchanging punches; the sounds of scratching metal against metal. They both were so absorbed in their own spar, they did not even realize the ground bridge open a few yards away. Knockout walked through as he noticed the screeching of metal against metal.

" Feisty? Arn't we?" Knockout mused to himself walking towards Prowl and his opponent as he took out his prod.

Prowl was growing tired, not sure if his systems could keep up any longer. Warnings appeared in his optics showing signs of extremely low energon level that threatened forced shutdown. Stepping back, Prowls intake hitched up, trying to catch up with his systems. Once again he looked around for any possible escape routes, but instead of finding an escape route he found Knockout. Gasping out in fright he tripped over his own pedes trying to step back again. Optimus quickly turned around to see what had frighted Prowl so badly he was met with an electrical prod to the helm. Grunting out in pain as he fell to the ground.

" Set with a shock so strong, it will send your body into a paralysis ." Knockout advertised. Struggling to get back on to his pedes Prowl let out a small whimper.

"Awww.. Am I that scary?" The blood red decepticon asked innocently. Walking a little faster, Knockout was just itching to find out what he use and take from his old experiment. Switching on his prod to the very highest setting there was , the electricity crackled loudly as he swung it around. Prowl in defense threw an acid shurieken at him. Knockout had already analyzed Prowls weaponry long before, with just on touch from the prod, the shurieken just sizzled and dropped. Prowl horror- struck, tried to scoot away as fast as anyone could on their aft, servos and pedes.

" Now we won't have to use this if you behave." Prowl squirmed even more. Optimus' intakes hitched as he struggled even more to get up. He could not let Prowl fall into enemy hands, from all the damage already done to him, there would telling what could happen next.

" Still not listening? Fine then" Shrugging then hurling the prod towards Prowl. Prowl trying to dodge it, just could not get his systems to cooperate with him. Suddenly Optimus leap forward tackling Prowl down, forcing his body to evade the prod, but getting hit again, sending his body in stasis.

Knockout gawked at the sight.

" How is that even possible? You should have been in complete paralysis!" Optimus didn't move as he was kicked away from Prowl. As Prowl tried to scramble away from Knockout. He transformed and tried to flee the scene. Only getting about a few yards away before being chased by the famous underground street

racer

Again, sorry for kinda messing up Knockout, but keep alert!

REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE BLOOD, stuff... yeah..ummmm.. REVIEW!.


End file.
